


dancing in the rain

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten II offers Rose another chance to run across the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dancing in the rain

Rose sighed and sipped her champagne, bored out of her mind. She stared out the window, watching the clouds skitter across the moon, absentmindedly fingering the beadwork on the bodice of her royal blue evening gown. She loved her parents and was proud of Pete's success, but they had so many parties.

"Having fun yet?"

Rose smiled and turned to face the only person who could make these things bearable.

"Tons," Rose replied and the Doctor grinned.

"Honestly, I never though I'd have cause to wear this damn thing so often," he said, pulling at his bowtie.

"But you look so handsome," Rose said, brushing the sleeve of his tuxedo jacket.

"And you look so beautiful," the Doctor replied, twitching Rose's skirt.

They both grinned and the Doctor softly pressed his lips to hers.

"What's say we sneak out for a bit?" the Doctor murmured.

"I love the way you think," Rose replied, grinning.

She set down her champagne glass and the Doctor took her hand.

They walked quickly from the room, weaving among the guests until they finally escaped outside.

Rose took a moment to remove her shoes before they stepped out onto the lawn.

"So, how long has it been?" the Doctor asked, taking Rose's hand again as they walked slowly across the yard.

Rose grinned.

"Three months, one week, and two days."

The Doctor grinned and nodded. Rose nudged him.

"Sooner or later we'll lose track, you know," she said.

"Nah. We'll do this forever."

Rose giggled and they walked along quietly for a while.

"This is all a bit dull for you, isn't it?" Rose asked, clutching the Doctor's arm.

"No, not at all!" the Doctor answered quickly.

Rose stopped and gave the Doctor a look.

"Well, sometimes... well, yes. But not you! Never you." They started walking again. "But this day in, day out stuff. Wake up, go to work, come home, eat dinner, watch the telly, off to bed, then wake up and do it all over again. I don't know how you stand it."

"I'm used to it," Rose said, shrugging.

They were silent again and then Rose smiled.

"D'you know what life in the TARDIS is like? Compared to normal human experiences, I mean."

The Doctor shook his head.

"It's like summer holidays when you're a kid. You wake up every day, not knowing what you're gonna do, but knowing that every day is a new adventure. That's what life in the TARDIS is like."

The Doctor considered this and nodded. "I like that."

"I still miss it sometimes," Rose said.

"Which? Life in the TARDIS or your childhood?"

Rose laughed. "Both. But keeping up the subject, the TARDIS."

Thunder rumbled overhead and the Doctor and Rose glanced up.

"If... if we had our own TARDIS," the Doctor began hesitantly, "would you still want to travel?"

"Oh, yes," Rose breathed.

"Could you do it, though?" the Doctor asked. "Drop everything again to run across the stars?"

"In a heartbeat."

They'd come to the crest of a small hill now and they stood, the wind whipping around them.

"What if we had our own TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, turning to face Rose. She smiled, a little confused.

"If we did, but we don't."

"But what if we did?" the Doctor repeated earnestly.

"What're you on about?" Rose said, laughing.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of coral.

Rose gasped. "Where did that come from?"

"I found it in the pocket of my suit when we got to the house after that day on the beach, the other Doctor must've slipped it in."

He held the coral cradled in his hands and Rose touched it lightly.

The rain started now but neither of them moved.

"But doesn't it take hundreds of years to grow a TARDIS?" Rose asked.

"Normally, yes, but I think I can do it in just a couple of years."

"A couple years..."

"And then we'd be off, up there, amongst the stars."

The Doctor watched Rose's face, recognizing that faint glimmer of hope, that yearn for adventure.

"We can do it," he said. "You and me. The Doctor and Rose. In the TARDIS."

Rose nodded, grinning excitedly. "Let's do it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor grinned, slipping the coral back in his pocket and throwing his arms around Rose, lifting her off the ground.

She squealed, laughing, her face turned up toward the rain.

The Doctor lowered her back to the ground and she smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek. Rain dripped from his hair, his eyebrows, his eyelashes, and Rose laughed.

"I must look a mess," she said. "This rain, my makeup-"

"Never," the Doctor said, brushing her cheek with his thumb. "You're always beautiful."

Rose smiled, that full, gorgeous smile the Doctor loved so much.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too."

Rose closed her eyes. "Oh, to hear you say that. I waited so long, and every time you say it, it's like hearing it for the first time."

"Rose Tyler, I love you. Always. Forever. I love you."

Rose gazed at him, tears mixing with the rain on her cheeks.

She kissed him, holding him close, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"Can you hear it?" the Doctor said when Rose pulled back. "She's singing, across the stars."

Rose nodded. "I can hear it. It's so beautiful."

"Dance with me, Rose."

Rose smiled, more than happy to oblige, and they danced in the rain, danced to the song of the TARDIS, best clothes soaked through and neither bothering to care.  



End file.
